In the prior art, a server may have an administrative module for management of the administration of one or more resources associated with the server. The administration module typically supports local access of an administrator for management or administration of one or more of the following: users, groups, and resources. Local access may mean that an administrator or a technician may perform maintenance or operations support by electrically or electromagnetically coupling a terminal to a port of the server.
To revise settings associated with users an administrator may need to travel to a server located at a remote location. Travel expenses and the attendant delay associated with traveling may increase the time required for the implementation of an additional resource, troubleshooting of an existing resource, modification of settings to comply with user preferences, or other modifications. Thus, a need exists for administration and management of resources remotely via a communications network such as the Internet.